Gaza/ Portmore Empire
thumb|300px|right|Latest from Vybz KartelPortmore Empire The Portmore Empire is an alliance of dancehall artists from portmore lead by deejay Vybz Kartel. Members of the group are: Vybz Kartel, Blak Ryno, Shawn Storm, Doza Medicene, Lisa Hype, Jah Vinci, Popcaan, Gaza Indu, Gaza kim, Sheba, and Dotta Coppa. According to former member Deva Bratt the group was founded by himself and Nuclear who is also a former member. After Vybz Kartel rebelled against former group The Alliance in late 2006, he came to like the name and Deva allowed him in the group as its leader. After Deva Bratt found himself in a carnal abuse/rape charge he was kicked from the group and the "EMPEROR" Vybz Kartel announced that only those signed to his addijaheim records are official members. The unofficial/former members are: Deva Bratt, Nuclear, the first lady Omeil, Baby Doll, Earthworm and Craig Dennis whom passed away in a motor cycle accident. Aidonia a former member of the Alliance who followed Kartel out of the group was thought to be a member but he revealed he wasn't, this maybe because he isn't from portmore, however he is a close affiliate (he has since cut ties with the empire as he says it was best for his career). FUEDS GAZA(EMPIRE) VS GULLY(ALLIANCE) Gaza is the nickname of the Empire's home community of Waterford, Portmore, while Gully(side) is the nickname of arc-rival Mavado's home community Casava Peice. Gully and Gaza are also nicknames given to The Alliance and Portmore Empire respectively by fans. "GULLY!" or "GAZA!" are often shouted out by fans at parties or whereever to show their loyalty. VYBZ KARTEL VS MAVADO Both Vybz Kartel and Mavado were once good friends and colaboraters being both protoges of Bounty Killa's and members of his Alliance. Already a star Vybz Kartel and bounty's friendship soured and he left the group. Rising star Mavado branded Kartel a traitor and the feud erupted, resolting in high publicity and on more than on occassion physical altercations. Recently the fued has resulted in a 'tribalism' of fans resulting in violence across the country that has brought the two artistes at the center to controversial criticism from all corners of society. While the two artiste planned a come-together to cool the heads of the fans the government also made plans to unite the two. At a recent stage show titled West-Kingston Jamboree both kartel and mavado performed on stage together and the following day met with various members of the government to decide how best to deal with the situation. VYBZ KARTEL VS BOUNTY KILLER Sometime after Reggae Sumfest 2009 where bounty killer declared he was the reason kartel and mavado were so popular, and suggested the two end their differences for the betterment of the music: bounty unleashed a lyrical attack at kartel in songs 'Chatta box' and 'Ungrateful Hellboy'. Vybz Kartel being who he is didnt hesitate to reply with a song titled 'Toilet paper bowty'. The two continue throwing lyrical slaunder at each other to this day, and may continue untill Sting 2009 in december where a clash is highly anticipated. DEVA BRATT VS BUSY SIGNAL/FLEXX/ETC. During his time as a member of the empire the "WAR FACTORY" was quite the troublemaker and was(is) actually most famous for always having a feud with someone. He first first gained attention from his feud with Aidonia however it cooled as the empire was officially formed. He often dissed Alliance member Busy Signal(Aidonia's rival) but like Aidonia was largely ignored, though more so than Aidonia. Another Alliance member Flexx annoyed by Deva's lyrical rampage and name calling challenged the artiste and was welcomed, however the feud was over-shadowed by deva's most famous feud with Alliance affiliate Munga Honourable. Deva soon "fell from grace" and got booted from the empire. He later lyrically attacked the empire but was ignored. LISA HYPE VS STACIOUS After a controversial picture of lisa hype leaked on the internet which showed her in a sexual position condemned in jamaica that brought her to a new level of popularity, a song by the first lady of the Gully Squad(a sub group of the Alliance led by Mavado) named 'Head' appeared. the song made references to the situation Lisa Hype and others found themselves in. Lisa took offence and attacked with great fury claiming stacious did such deeds as well especially since her tongue is bored. Stacious replied in a song saying lisa was straight up making false accusations. Stacious later released a public statement saying she would not go any further in to the beef as it was unneccessary to her career and especially since both Mavado and Kartel had just put their differences asside. PORTMORE EMPIRE VS J.O.P./BIG SHIP INC. In the later half of 2009 kartel and longtime friend/producer Steven Mcgregor had a falling out wich resulting in Kartel or the Empire not being able to record for him anymore. After both parties being silent on why the friendship went downhill for so long, Kartel straight up dissed steven on a diss track aimed a Mavado which also seeming dissed J.O.P. leader and former friend Aidonia. Aidonia who was throwing subliminal shots at both Kartel and Mavado soon appeared on Steven's 'Gun Show Riddim' dissing Kartel. The Riddim also featured Mavado dissing Kartel but their beef was put off some days later. Empire producer Notnice then released the 'Funeral Cermony Riddim' which featured almost every member of the Portmore Empire except for Kartel dissing Aidonia and Steven alongside members of his Bigship record label. Members of J.O.P. have since replied. FREE-FOR-ALL Underground artistes reprisenting both alliance and empire often diss each other as way to get attention,also artistes reprisenting neither will attack. A flyer for a show promoted by the Portmore Empire